


H is for Hogswatch Eve

by scarletmanuka



Series: V/V Alphabet Challenge [8]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka





	H is for Hogswatch Eve

There was a blanket of snow covering the streets, and more was falling as Vimes made his way to the palace. It was late, and there was hardly anyone out and about to turn the snow to brown slush, so the city looked rather picturesque. It had been a few years since they’d had a proper White Hogswatch and it surprised Vimes to realise how much more in the spirit he felt this year. He walked with a spring in his step and found himself humming carols.

The guards waved him through as he reached the palace and he didn't see a soul as he made his way through the corridors to the Oblong Office. Drumknott’s desk was empty and Vimes realised that the clerks would have all gone home for the holiday. The door to the office was slightly ajar and he could see the ever-present figure sitting at the desk inside. He knocked gently on the door to announce his presence.

“Ah, Vimes. Come in.”

He walked to his customary position and stood in front of the desk, his eyes finding the spot on the wall slightly to the left and above the Patrician’s head automatically.

“Did you get the business in Stator Square sorted?”

“Yes, sir. Cultural misunderstanding, sir.”

“Cultural misunderstanding?"

“Some young larrikins from Howondaland had never seen snow before. They thought it appropriate to start a snowball fight in the square.”

“Considering it’s Hogswatch, I don’t see much wrong with that,” Vetinari said mildly.

“They’d not made snowballs before, sir. They thought they were made by packing snow around rocks.”

“Oh.”

“Some of the...modified snowballs may have collided with Harry King as he was heading home.”

“I see.”

“Harry had several of his men with him.”

“Hence the brawl?”

“Yes, sir.”

Vetinari tapped his fingers together. “But it’s all sorted now?”

“Yes, sir. Once Detritus stepped in to explain the true meaning of Hogswatch, everyone suddenly found their Hogswatch spirit and were happy to write it off as a cultural misunderstanding.”

“There is no better cultural ambassador than Detritus.”

“My thoughts exactly, sir.”

Vetinari shuffled through the papers on his desk. “I don’t seem to have any other reports here. Everything else quiet?”

“Everyone seems to be behaving themselves, sir.”

“Good to hear.” Vetinari smiled and placed the paperwork down. “So, Sir Samuel, do you have anything planned for the holiday?”

Vimes relaxed his posture, now that the work side of the meeting was over. His eyes moved away from the wall and settled on Vetinari’s face. “Just a quiet dinner at home, sir. Sybil and myself were wondering if you’d like to join us? Unless you have other plans, of course.”

The Patrician’s lips twitched up in one of his small, genuine smiles. “I have no plans, Sir Samuel, other than catching up on paperwork.”

“Surely even the Patrician deserves the day off?” Vimes said.

Vetinari shrugged. “I have no qualms about taking the day off. I was merely stating that I didn't have anything else on so I had planned on utilising the time to get in front. I would however be delighted to accept your invitation.”

“I’ll let Sybil know. See you tomorrow then.” 

“Goodnight, Sir Samuel.” Vimes turned to go but Vetinari spoke up. “Oh, what shall I bring tomorrow?”

Vimes turned back. “We’ve got everything sorted. Just bring yourself.”

“Are you certain? I feel like I should bring something to contribute, or a gift of some sort.”

“Just yourself is fine.”

“That feels like a poor substitute for a gift”

Vimes smirked. “If it bothers you that much, you could always come with a ribbon tied around you.”

“I’m sure that would set tongues waggling if I was seen arriving at your place with a bow in my hair.”

“Then tie it somewhere that only Sybil and I will see it,” Vimes said with a grin.

Vetinari chuckled. “Perhaps I will.” The clock on the wall struck midnight. His voice was low and gentle as he said “Happy Hogswatch, Sam.”

Vimes stepped around the desk and placed a soft kiss to his lips. “Happy Hogswatch, Havelock. See you tomorrow.”


End file.
